


Don't Mess With Lukas' Dreams

by AshREvans



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Other, dreamscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshREvans/pseuds/AshREvans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is based off of a OOC RP in a Chatzy chat room.</p><p>The Magic Trio take turns pranking each other and now its Lukas's turn. What did Romania and Arthur concoct for the Norwegian nation this time?</p><p>Norway: Lukas Bondevik<br/>Romania; Vladimir Ionescu<br/>England: Arthur Kirkland<br/>Denmark: Mathias Køhler<br/>Sweden: Berwald Oxenstierna<br/>Iceland: Emil Steilsson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mess With Lukas' Dreams

"Lukie!"

Lukas's eye twitched at the nickname and felt someone poke him and he looked to the side. He sighed when he saw it was a young looking Vladimir Ionescu. The boy poked him again.

"You're lucky he's not hugging you, yet, Lukas." Arthur said.

Vladimir was silent a moment before what Arthur said had given him an idea. A grin appeared on his face before he tacked hugged Lukas.

"Oops." Arthur scratched the back of his head.

"AHH!" Lukas shouted as he cell to the ground. He shot a glare at the Brit. "Damn it Arthur. I blame you." He said.

Vladimir snuggled up at Lukas, hugging him. "Lukie!!"

"Oh well, and here I was going to help you." He said in a teasing voice. "But now I don’t wanna."

Lukas frowned, something was very, very wrong. This wasn’t would normally happen. It was all too weird for him. Befre Lukas could say anything, Vladimir got off Lukas and went to hug Arthur now.

"Oh nononono. Hug Lukas." He said, pointing to the other male. "He's hug material."

Lukas stood and dusted himself off. "No I'm not! I hug like a statue!" He said before backing away.

"Noooo!" Vlad whined. "I want my Arthur now."

"So do I." Arthur said, breathlessly. It was clear that he was suffocated, which only prompted the 4 th year to hug him tighter.

"You're going to kill him, Vlad." Lukas said.

Vladimir jumped, blinking before he went to go hug Lukas now, not waking to kill the Englishman. The Norwegian wizard went statue still.

"Damn it." He muttered, causing Vladimir to only hug tighter, shouting that infuriating nickname.

"Vlad, you are probably going to kill someone like that." Arthur stated, not noticing that Lukas had stopped breathing. "Death by being hugged to tightly."

"Noo! I won't!" Vladimir prostested before he glomped Arthur now.

"Rest in peace Lukas. I am going to join you sooner than I think thanks to our oh so dear companion Vlad." Arthur said dramatically.

"All right. I'll see you in the afterlife." Lukas said.

Wait… he spoke? But he was dead? Wasn’t he? What is going on here?!

"You guys are so mean!" Vladimir said before hugging Arthur tighter.

"Farewell for now, then, my young comrade." Arthur said before looking at Vladimir. "Aww. Is lil Vlady sad?" he said in a baby voice.

Vladimir pouted and looked up with sad eyes. Lukas sighed, magically becoming alive again. In the back of his mind, Lukas just resigned himself to the craziness of what was happening. He didn’t understand it, but he felt like he would find out soon.

"Damn it. The pouty Vlad made me alive again." He said. "Please don't kill me again. I rather like living."

"I will give you an awkward hug." Arthur said. "But Lukas, you gotta help me."

Vladimir gave the both puppy dog eyes and Lukas let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair.

"Fine. I guess I can help." He said.

"Yay!" Vladimir said happily.

Lukas and Arthur exchanged a look before they awkwardly wrapped their arms around the small Romanian. Vladimir happily hugged them back. After a moment, Arthur gave Lukas a look that say he didn’t know what to do next. Lukas frowned a bit and backed away a bit slowly.

"I um… I think you're supposed to stop hugging after a while."

Vladimir looked upset again at Lukas pulling away. Then Arthur pulled away again and Vladimir looked even sadder.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea." He said before noticing Vladimir's expression. "Hey! We aren't hugging pros and we told you that!"

The Brit's outburst upset Vladimir even more and he looked even closer to crying. Looking around frantically, Arthur picked up a broomstick and used it to pat Vladimir's back with it.

"There, there." Arthur said.

Vladimir started to pout and sulk. Arthur looked to Lukas for help who held his hands up in surrender.

"I don't know what I'm doing." He said. "Don't look at me."

"Well I don’t know! I'm not good at this stuff either. Every time I try, it always ends up with Independence Revolutions!"

"Yeah, well, last time, I had to live with Berwald and my brother won't even call me brother now!" Lukas replied, crossing his arms.

Vladimir, still sulking, watched the two argue and his lip started to tremble.

"Oh my god, he's going to start crying!" Arthur said in a panic. "Help Lukas!"

"Frack… uh…" Lukas thought before he patted Vlad's head lightly. "There, there. It's um… it's going to be ok." He said.

Arthur pulled out some scones he had cooked. "Hey, Vlad, look! I have scones!"

Lukas scoffed. "Don't serve him those! He'll get sick." Lukas said before he pulled out a plate of fish. "Here, have some mackerel I took from bror."

"What?! No, he won't! I also have tea, Vlad!" Arthur said and held out a kettle full of delicious tea.

"Get that crap outta here." Lukas said and then held out a plate of Danishes. "Take these. They're… better. At least… that’s what I've heard."

Vladimir began to cry, rubbing his eyes with the sides of his fists.

"You made him cry!" Arthur said, glaring at Lukas before shaking his head in disapproval.

"I did not! You made him cry! You don’t know how to be a parent."

"Yes I do! You're the one who doesn't know how to parent!!"

Lukas raises an eyebrow at Arthur. "You're seriously pulling that on me? All your colonies started wars! At least I still live with my brother." Lukas said, crossing his arms, and scoffed.

"I have the commonwealth. Ad I do prank calls with my colonies."

"At least my bror calls me brother on my birthday!" He said. "Last I checked yours doesn’t even consider you a brother!"

"Well that's because I have a special relationship with him." Arthur said proudly and crossed his arms.

Lukas rolled his arms and noticed Vladimir was crying even more. "You're upsetting him more, Arthur!" He said before he moved to try and hug Vladimir again.

Arthur tried to hug Vladimir in a less awkward way than before, but fails. Vladimir cried more. Lukas tried patting Vlad's back to calm him down.

"There, there. We love you. It's ok. We'll stop fighting." Lukas cooed. "Just stop crying."

Vladimir looked up, longingly at Arthur and Lukas. "C-can I have a hug?" he whimpered.

"All right, Vlad." Arthur said before hugging him.

"Ok." Lukas replied before hugging the other as well as Arthur. "It'll be ok." He said as he tried to remember what he did to calm Emil down when he was a kid.

Arthur ruffled Lukas's and Vladimir's hair. "There, there. We're all mates here." He said.

Lukas glared at Arthur. "Don't touch my hair."

Arthur smirked a bit and ruffled Lukas's hair again. "You can't tell me what to do." He said.

"If you don't want to drown, I suggest you stop." He said, still awkwardly hugging Vladimir and glaring at Arthur.

"You won't drown me. I am the great and powerful British… ex-empire." He said, starting from sounding confident to sounding sheepish.

"I would and could. I am the great and powerful… ex-Viking." Lukas said in much the same way as Arthur.

"You sound like parents." Vladimir noted. "Who is the mommy?"

Lukas and Arthur blinked before exchanging a glance.

"You are." Arthur said to Lukas.

"Mummy Lukie?" Vlad said.

Lukas burst out laughing. "Hell no. You're the mom. You're always on bottom." Then he looked at Vlad. "Try Artie. It'll fit better."

"Oh no I don’t! Just ask the Asians!"

"Mummy Artie!" Vlad said excitedly.

Lukas smiled at Vladimir. "Much better." He said before turning to Arthur. "No. Your always on bottom with the European Nations."

"Not with you." Arthur said with a smirk.

Lukas rolled his eyes. "Lies. I have more experience topping. You're the mom."

"The one who could cook should be the mommy!" Vladimir said excitedly.

Lukas laughed again. "No. Mathias can cook, not to mention bake, and he's always the 'daddy'. I think the one who cleans should be the mommy."

"Arthur is a neat freak so…" Vladimir said thoughtfully. "Mommy Arthur!"

"Bollocks. The one who has more experience should be the daddy." Arthur said.

"How about the one who has the better track record?" Lukas said snidely before turning his hands into pistols and pointing them at Arthur. He winked. "Bang, bang."

"Why don't you both be mommies?"  Vlad asked.

Lukas and Arthur exchanged another look. "How about we both just be dads. I mean, it is kind of the point when you have two male figures."

Lukas was silent for a moment. "I… can agree to that one." He said.

"Okay! Yay! I get to daddies!" Vladimir said happily.

*     *     *

Lukas bolted up in bed, panting. Looking around, he saw he was in his room with his Norwegian flag bedspread and his clothes draped over a chair by his desktop computer. Letting out a relieved sigh, he dropped his head in his hand, letting his heart rate return to its normal pace before laying back down.

"It was just a dream." He said and looked up at the ceiling. "Thank god."

He closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

On the other side of the door, two males stood next to each other, laughing quietly to one another.

Vladimir looked his normal age now and Arthur was propping himself against the wall with his hand over his mouth to try to muffle his chuckles.

"That was so much fun." Vladimir said.

Arthur nodded in agreement. "We should do that more often. Messing with Lukas's dreamscapes are quiet entertaining." He said.

Vladimir nodded. "Yeah. Now come on, before we wake Emil or Mathias and get in trouble."

Arthur nodded and the two quietly made their way out of the Nordic House.


End file.
